A Dark Reality
by Rachelle Wayland
Summary: Kalika was a Fearling, made by Pitch so that the Plague could happen. What he didn't count on was her betrayal and he has spent 600 years searching for her. He haunts her nightmares at night and she lives in constant fear. Now her is back and she doesn't know if she will be able to do this. What will happen? Who will win? Read and find out. I don't own Rise of the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Ideas and ways to improve my story are appreciated but I will not tolerate hate at all. You can tell me if I have done something wrong but any bad mouth comments will be reported.)

Kalika paces in the North Pole where she resided most of her time. "You have to be joking Pitch? Pitch Black is back in power? No way there is no way I can do this not again." Kalika was panicking by now.

Bunnymund placed a hand on her shoulder "Easy there Shelia North might be wrong we won't let anything happen to you again."

Kalika relaxes "Thank you Bunny." She looked around and looked at the Moon while North and Bunny started to fight "Guys Manny is showing us something."

North and Bunny stop arguing and Sandy gives Kalika a grateful look dropping the elf. Kalika was looking at the moon with interest not really listening to North. She shivered in fear when she saw Pitches figure and Tooth looks at her sadly. Then She watches as The moon goes starts to form a new Guardian it formed and was...Jack Frost

"Oh great here we go" She mutters as Bunny started to rant about how he was unfit and Froze Easter until she snapped "GIVE IT UP. Manny says we need him to face Pitch and I'll be damned if we don't at least try to convince him"

"And if that doesn't work we can always use the sack. I think we should use the sack first convince him later" North says "Bunny you and Kalika go get him"

Kalika sighs and nods "Come on Bunny" She says and disappears Bunny following her.

Bunny and Kalika walk around the streets "Bunny what if he finds us?" Kalika asks referring to Pitch

"Don't worry Kalika we won't let him lay a hand on you" Bunny says

Kalika nods and looks around rubbing her arms "I hate the Bloody cold"

"Most people do and it doesn't help that you are wearing a thin dress."

"I'll talk to North but look there he is" Kalika says and runs with bunny following the Guardian of Winter. Bunny ended up running to fast and Kalika sighed heading back to her place to go to sleep.

Kalika walks up to her home it was an old house that was a fair size. She chose this house specifically for the one room,Her bedroom. The Moon shined directly on her so she didn't have to worry about Pitch. She still took extra precautions. She left a light on in the empty closet so he couldn't hide in the shadows and her bed was on the floor so he couldn't hurt her. Kalika lays in bed and falls asleep hoping that no nightmares would come...But unfortunately she did.

England 1331

_Kalika was standing in a town watching as terror spread through England due to the plague. The plague she created for him. Kalika tried to force herself out of it when she heard a voice echo through the town. A voice she spent 600 years running from. "Kalika." Ptches voice echoed through the town and the hair on her arms stood up. "Remember when you did all of this?" he asks and more bodies started to appear. "Remember when you killed this person? Or that one? Or that one? All for me?" Kalika trembles out of fear and sadness. "Remember their screams on terror and anguish?" Kalika shook her head cover her ears._

_Pitch appeared and pulled her hands off her ears. "Now now my little Fearling. If that anyway to treat your Master?" Kalika let out a small whimper of fear and heard Pitch chuckle. He pulled her closer to him and whispers in her ear,"I find you my dear, and when I did you will be mine again. This will once again be a reality and the Guardians who protect you will turn there back on you. You will always and forever be mine." The words kept echoing in Kalikas mine as the nightmare swirled to darkness._

Kalika wakes up with tears running down her face. She looked at her hands which were shaking. She felt sunlight hit her face and relaxed slightly. Pitch wouldn't be able to get her back here. But she knew that one day he would. The question was, Would she be able to fight him? and Would she be able to win? 


	2. Chapter 2

Kalika was pacing in her room mutter stuff under her breath before she walk through the shadows tot he Pole. "Hey Phil"She says as she walks by. She freezes seeing the distressed looks on the Guardians faces. "Okay what's going on?" Kalika asks barely glancing at Jack.

"We are going to Tooth's Palace Pitch is attacking." North says, "You can stay here if you want."

Kalika shakes her head. "I can do it. Besides I won't be alone I'll have you guys." she smiles slightly.

"Is anyone going to tell me who this is?" Jack asks. "Jack this is Kalika." North says "She is not formal Guardian but she will help us the best she can, under her circumstances." Jack looks at Kalika.

"Please just drop it Jack. At least for now." She whispers getting onto the sleigh.

Bunny looks at Jack "Listen to her Jack." He says and sits beside her.

Jack nods and flies up. The rest of them climbed on. Kalika felt Bunny shaking, "It's okay Bunny." Kalika says. "The sleigh is safe. Right North?"

"Of course it is." North says before flicking the reigns.

Kalika looks off the side to distract her from her thoughts. She was nervous. She didn't want to see him again. The one that controlled her for years. Of course most of the memories she had were happy...

_Flashback _

_Kalika was sitting in Pitches lair looking outside one of the small windows. Pitch had told her that going outside during a full moon was dangerous for her. He said that the moon would hurt her. Kalika believed him. Of course she believed a lot of things he told her. Kalika felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped turning around. She heard Pitch chuckle and she relaxed. "Come on Kali the sun will be rising soon." Pitch says softly taking her hand. She smiles and follows him. He slips under the bed and she follows him. She smiles as he held her close and fell asleep for the day..._

Kalika jolts out of her flashback with Jack screaming something about Teeth and she saw the nightmares. "Oh no" She whispers as they crash land. Kalika stands and looks around. "Where is he?" she whispers to Bunny.

"I don't know Shelia." he says.

Kalika looks around and starts to walk off a bit. Kalika was close to the pond when she felt a hand on her shoulder. she turned around and saw her worst nightmare. Pitch Black. She backed into a wall holding her hands out in front of her, "Stay away." She whimpers "The Guardians are here with me." Pitch laughs and pins down her hands

"I know that my dear little fearling." he whispers in her ear. "But they are a bit distracted by one of my tricks and the fact that the Tooth fairy is losing believers." She shudders and he nips her ear gently. He laughed at her fear "Isn't it wonderful? Even when you are with them you still help me get stronger." She shakes even more as he forces a old looking necklace around her neck. "There now it's almost like old times." He leaves.

Kalika shakes and felt tears starting to form as she ran to where she knew the guardians were.

Bunny looked up and saw Kalika running towards them terror on her face. "Oh no guys." The Guardians look up and see her.

Kalika reaches them. "He found me." She whispers "He's only starting and now I'm stuck with this" she shows them the necklace "He's changing me back."

Jack looks confused, What do you mean?"

Kalika sighs and looks at him, "I'm sure you are aware of the plague that hit England in the 1300 century?" He nods "Well I made it. Pitch created me almost 700 years ago. I was made to cause more fear for him. At first I loved it. I thought he cared about me...After a while I learned it was all a lie." Kalika takes a hard breath, "He was using me the whole time. I ran off. I was terrified of him. I still am. My house has no place for him to hide. But the nightmares never stopped and they were slowly getting worse. This necklace can't be taken off unless he does it. That was how I got away the first time. I tricked him into taking it off and that night I ran while he was out. I ended the Plague that night but I never can forget the pain I have caused."Kalika looks at the winter spirit before she disappeared.


End file.
